It's time to read some more Pertemis
by Joeyvin the Dragon Master
Summary: My version of the all to cliched Pertemis stories. This is my main story I'll be writing and expect a new chapter every three days or less. READ what do you have to lose. THERE SHALL BE SMUT, I SWEAR IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Just know I'm listening to "The Funeral" by Band of Horses while writing this.**

**Percy's POV**

It had been one month since The Heroes of Olympus had defeated Gaea. Of the dead was none other than Annebeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend. Percy was devastated and depressed. Every day he would wake up and it would hit him like an avalanche. This morning he felt the same, but not for long.

As he was heading back to his cabin after dinner Hermes flashed next to him.  
"Oh hi Hermes, what do you need?" he said sadly.  
"Percy, I know your hurting, Olympus is but..." he was quickly cut off by Percy.  
"Really, cause YOU never seemed to care about her," he said, now very agitated.  
"Listen here Jackson, me and Ms. Chase may have not seen eye to eye but do not question if I am sad at what happened to her!" he said quickly. "I came to give you news from Olympus."  
"What do the gods want from me now?" he said sarcastically.  
"They have a proposition for you," replied the god.  
" I'm in."  
"You don't even know what it is."  
"I don't care," he said. '_It has to be better than this_,' he thought.

**Now I'm listening to "Hallelujah" by Paramore**

**Artemis' POV**

Artemis still didn't agree with this plan. '_Shouldn't my decision be the most important_,' she thought as Hermes appeared with Percy in tow. She watched as Hermes took his seat at the counsel.  
"Percy Jackson!" spoke Zeus said in a booming voice. "It has come to our attention that you are unhappy where you are in the mortal world, thus, we have decided to make you Guardian of the Hunt of Artemis."  
'_Here's where he declines and I go back to my usual business_,' thought Artemis.  
To her surprise Percy's reply was, "When do I start."  
"So you except?" said Zeus.  
"Yes, I accept," said the young man.  
"Lady Artemis, I now leave Jackson in your care, DISMISSED!" his voice boomed as the gods started flashing away.

Great. Just. Great.

"Percy Jackson, you will join me and the Hunters in a week. This is all you need to know," she said as she handed him a small scroll.

**Another One Bites the Dust - Queen**

**Percy's POV**

Percy was sitting in his cabin at Camp Half Blood wondering just exactly the fuck just happened.

'Why did you say yes you idiot?' he mentally scolded himself.  
'Well what were you supposed to say, after that seen with Hermes?'

'Well I'd better look at that scroll,' he said as he reached for the scroll he had sat on his dresser.

1. Protect the Hunters and their Mistress with your life  
2. You will be assigned chores  
3. Have basic skills with in archery  
4. Do not insult or agitate the Hunters or their Mistress  
5. Do not appear nude or undressed in front of the Hunters  
6. Do not hide from the Hunters unless conditions in concordance with the fifth rule  
7. Do not steal  
8. Curfew is ten a clock

When Percy had seen the note about archery he knew he had signed his death warrant. He was wondering how he would improve in a week when a bright light started to fill the room. Recognizing the light emitted by a god appearing he looked away. A moment later Apollo stood before him.

"Apollo, what are you doing hear?" he asked the sarcastic god.  
"Well I figured my buzz-kill of a sister would want you to be able to shoot, so I brought these," he said cheerfully as he laid down a black bow and quiver.  
"The quiver has 13 arrows that will magically resupply themselves every minute,"he smiled as he continued, "The bow will hit the target its aimed at for anyone, even for someone as terrible as you."  
"Whoah, thanks man," he said knowing Apollo didn't care all about the Sir stuff the other gods did.  
"Well I figured you could use it, Peace Out."

A while later Poseidon appeared before him as he was admiring the amazing weapon before him.

"Oh hey dad whats up?"  
"Besides my block head brother not much," he said laughing at his own joke. "I actually just came to say I'm proud of you, I didn't get to say that before. I also came to give you a gift," he said as he swept his hand in front of Percy. "You can now turn into any creature of the sea at will." He then gave Percy a hug and disappeared.

Some time around midnight Percy was awoken by a girl who looked about ten who he recognized immediately.

"Lady Hestia, uh, why'd you wake me up?" he said yawning.  
" I came to tell you that now you can summon food at will, now goodnight," she said as she disappeared.

By now Percy figured he wasn't sleeping any time soon so he sat up and waited lazily.

The next god that arrived was a little unexpected, but gave Percy the best gift of all.

"Lord Hades? What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I have delivered a gift that I, and Athena, have agreed you should have," he said those words as he handed a familiar New York Yankees baseball cap to Percy.  
"Th-thank you," he said trying to hold back the tears.  
"Look inside," said the Lord of the Dead.  
Inside Percy found a note written in silver ink...

**Holy cow, Meant to Live by Switchfoot _had_ to come on now! I might cry :,(**

_Percy,  
I know I can't see you anymore, so when Hades told me what the gods had planned I asked him to deliver this message. Percy, the gods let me get to The Isles of the Blest, I can visit Selina, Beckendorf, Luke, all of them. And don't worry, nothing is going on between me and Luke. Just remember Percy, never give up, never quit fighting.  
_ _Waiting for you,  
Annebeth_

The tears flowed freely now. Percy just sat on the side of his bed, hunched over the note by his past girlfriend. He couldn't talk. He couldn't move. All he could do was morn the loss of the one he loved. Hades had left long ago, letting the boy cry through the torment in his chest._ 'It really is a shame to the gods what these heroes have to suffer_ _through_,' thought Hades as he had disappeared.

**Chiron's POV**

The next two days the other campers noticed the amazing change in Percy Jackson's attitude. He was stern, tough and practiced with a black bow, nobody had seen before, constantly. Chiron was beginning to wonder what was going on when he heard a loud screech come from the woods. After the screech, all the campers, satyrs, and nymphs went silent in wonder. The cause of the screech was soon discovered when Percy came out of the woods carrying the hide of some large, feathered monster.

Chiron was shocked, Percy had never gone into the woods to hunt monsters before. While that was what the woods were stocked with monsters for, Percy was always a kind person who never killed monsters just to kill them, it was always in defense.

**Five days later...  
Percy's POV  
Timber by Pitbull ft. Kesha**

Percy was watching the Hunters listen to Artemis as she spoke to them.

"Ok girls, the new Guardian should be here shortly."  
"Why do we need a Guardian, we can fend for ourselves?" said Percy's old friend Thalia.  
"Well Thalia, this young demigod was on the verge of suicide, and based on who it is, I think you will like the gods decision."  
"That's another thing, we don't even know who it is," said an agitated hunter in the back.

By now Percy had decided to step out of the shadows. The sudden appearence of Percy caused the hunters to turn around and several arrows to zoom his way, which he narrowly avoided.

"Percy, oh, I am so sorry," said Thalia as she came up to hug him. The other Hunters also gave there apologies as they realized who it was. Percy was on ok terms with the Hunters as he had taken the burden of the sky off of their Mistress's shoulders a few years ago.

"Percy, I heard what happened to Annebeth, I am so sorry," spoke Thalia. At the mention of her name Percy's eyes quickly looked downward. The silence that came next was awkward for every body.

"Let's not diddle on sad memories, Thalia, how about you show Percy around camp, and Percy come to me after that for your next assignment," said Artemis with a sad look in her eyes. _'Well i guess this is my new home,'_ thought Percy as he followed Thalia.

**If you read all that garbage then I thank you. I literally just saw some Artemis/Percy stuff and thought I'd write my own. This my second fanfiction I have published but I took the first down do to its crapiness. I might make some Artemis/Percy, Percy/Hunters, or maybe some Thalia/Percy. I could do all three. Leave suggestions.**

**Peace out,  
JV the Dragonmaster**


	2. Update

**Ok, the three day time period will HAVE to be extended. My parents found this so this is now a COVERT OPERATION. The next chapter will be up by the 25 at the latest.**

**The next chapter shall have smut however.**

**JV the Dragonmaster**


	3. Chapter 2

**I keep writing getting almost done and then having my parents come in and make me stop without saving, unknown to them of course. I'm thinking of writing this chap. in first person because I didn't like the way the first chapter turned out.**

**Percy's POV**

I didn't expect last night to happen, it just did. I didn't even enjoy it, it was demoralizing, awkward, and very depressing. I don't think Aphroditie saw it that way, but I did.

It started after Thalia had shown me around the Hunters camp. I don't get why I had to take a tour considering how small it was. But anyway, when it was done I walked over to my tent, which was extremely larger on the inside than on the outside ( LIKE DOCTOR WHO!), and fell into bed.

After what I think was a few minutes I woke up to bright flash and the sudden smell of lotuses. When the light dimmed down I noticed Aphroditie, Goddess of Love, standing in front of me in a long, pink, silk dress and heals. The dress was tight and had a _long_ V neck in it. It had pictures of flowers sown into its full length and a small gems all over it.

"Hello Percy," she said in a beautiful voice  
"Uh, Hi Mistress," I replied not knowing what to call an immortal being yet again.  
"Now, now Percy, you know you can just call me Aphroditie," she said smiling.  
"Ok, hi Aphrodite. What are you doing here?"  
"Well I thought that I would give you a gift a few days ago, but some other gods did as well and I didn't want to follow the status quote. So I've decided to give it to you now, before you spend your life with a bunch of stuck up girls who wouldn't ever be able to give you what a _real_ woman could."  
"Uh, what do you mean?"  
"Let me show you."

A moment later I was standing in a huge bedroom that must have a 50 foot high ceiling, marble walls some comfy looking furniture, and Aphroditie on a large bed with a lace bedspread. Aphroditie was now wearing a _very_ short pink skirt and a blouse that showed her stomach.

"What the..." I began but was quickly cut by Aphroditie.  
"You are in my palace, but to be more specific, my bedroom. I brought you here to give you some fun before your lifetime of of servitude. Come here," she said in a seductive tone.  
"Ok," I said suspiciously as I walked over.  
"Now, I'm about to have complete control over your body but don't worry, you'll still have complete control over your mind."  
"What the..." I began again but stopped because I no longer controlled my mouth.  
"Now take off your pants. Good. Now your shirt, yes, very good. Damn you are sexy. Now come here."

I did all this because I had zero control, although I think I might have done it anyway just because of her sweet, seductive tone. When I got to her bed she started commanding me again.  
"Now lay down here next to me and take off my blouse. Mmmmm, I think you stroked a sensitive spot doing that, now my skirt. Hmmmm, yes, I'm gonna enjoy this."  
When I saw her in her underwear I thought my eyes were gonna pop out, I mean she was HOT, her soft black hair, smooth, tan skin, I could realize why she had some of the most kids at Camp Half Blood.""Now take off your underwear, and lay down on your back. Oooh, looks like someones excited."

Then something close to a yelp and a moan escaped my mouth as she started to stroke my erect dick. Then it got really bad. She started to suck my erection and lick the head in her mouth, as she did this, she was massaging my balls with what I thought might have been excitement. _Could the goddess of love have fantasized about me!._ I don't know. What I do know is that by the time she stopped I had cum. TWICE.  
"Now, I think you've had enough fun. My turn. Start licking my pussy you big boy."

I had to, I was under her complete control. I took off her, by now wet, thong, exposing her hairless cunt and shoved my head in between her legs.  
"Oh Percy, you are good, soooo good. I should have asked if you could have become my servant. Mmmmm, I *gasp* might *gasp* cu- , OOOOOOOOOHHH YES, OOOOOHH YES, MORE, HARDER, DEEPER! Mmmm, that was amazi-, OOOOOHH, AGAIN PERCY, I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

By the time she had cum several times she finally told me to stop and gave me anther command.  
"Whew, that was amazing. Now take off my bra and start sucking...

You get the picture.

**Artemis' POV**

I was wondering how Percy was holding up. Why? I don't really know, but once I got to Percy's tent, and peeked inside, I saw him shirtless, sweaty, and sound asleep.

For some reason, I thought he looked kinda cute, not in a personel kind of way, gods no, but more like a little puppy you care for...

**NOW THAT AIN'T YOUR USUAL PERCEMIS IS IT!**

**Again, SOOOOO sorry about the late update. I'm really nervous my parents will find this, THEN I WILL DIE! So when I write the next chapter it would be very much appreciated if some of you would give me some feedback.**

**Don't worry, school won't kill you,  
JMV the DragonMaster OUT!**


	4. Update 2

**Update time again...**

**School's starting, YAY! (Not)**

**I need help, and I want you guys to help me. I plan on having as many hunter pairings (as well as Artemis) as I can find in the books, plus some OC's. I need you guys to give me some names/backstories for at least seven OC's. The people who give the best names will have their username (or whatever they want me to put) in one of these updates.**

**Peace Out  
JV the DragonMaster**


	5. Chapter 3

**Percy's POV**

It's been three weeks since I first came to the Hunters camp. Things are alright, I get a lot of time to myself, three square meals, and a comfy place to sleep. My main job is to just patrol about a mile radius for minor monsters that the Hunters don't have time for. Basically, I'm just hear doing busy work.

**Artemis's POV**

It's been three weeks since Jackson joined our group. He seems to be able to be holding up but I can't be sure. I've decided to just give him some busy work so that he has time to himself.

I've also noticed a significant change in the Hunters attitude. I think that just _maybe _some of them have a little crush on the half-blood. I can see why, he's muscular, tall, and ,dare I say it, cute. Not that I've noticed. If he stays with us awhile I might even except their feeling, maybe.

**Thalia's POV**

I think I might have a crush on Percy, as do the other Hunters. It's kinda become a cold war between us. If Percy didn't spend so much time to himself some of us might start flirting with him. But what about Artemis, she would never allow it, would she?

**Sorry it's short guys and girls just wanted to let you guys know I'm still here. Plz keep up the feedback, it's greatly appreciated.**

**PS  
Who else cried last night during Doctor Who. THE POOR DINOSAUR! Hopefully that didn't spoil it for anyone.**

**Rock on,  
Joey the DragonMaster**


	6. Update 3

**Update #3**

**Ok, I'm gonna make you guys a deal. If I can get 3 ideas for some Hunters in the comments I will publish a chapter for each of the new Hunters. Do we have a deal?**

**P.S.  
Who else is sick of school already?**

**JoEyViN the DrAgOnMaStEr,  
See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 4 (The Surprise)

**I decided to do a chapter before the weekend in hopes I would get peoples attention before the deadline. This is where the surprise comes in, so if you don't like it tell me and I'll pretend this never happened.**

**Percy's POV**

I decided to get to the bottom of the Hunters strange feelings. The natural person to ask would be Thalia, because while the other Hunters are still a little apprehensive, she trusts me completely.

**Phoebe's POV**

Jackson is a pretty sad sight. He has dark lines under his eyes and while he doesn't slouch or anything, he just seems_ broken_. I think I could help him if he would let me touch him. That sounded perverted. Maybe it was supposed to be.

**Thalia's POV**

Percy is a wreck. Anyone who really looked in his eyes could tell, not that I stare at his eyes. He looks fine every where else, tan skin, muscular body, and dark black hair, but it's just those _eyes_. They make you want to just sit down and weep.

The cold war between the Hunters who have a crush on him is still going on, in fact, it's worse than ever. Although, me and Phoebe have decided to share him if we get the chance. Ya, that sounds selfish after what he's been through, but maybe it is.

**Percy's POV**

The conversation with Thalia went a little weird, ok, it was down right odd.

It started with me just walking over to her like I would any time I wanted to talk, and everything seemed fine, but as soon as I asked my question is when things went haywire. It went like this...

"Uh, hey Thalia I have a question."  
"Ok, what is it?" she asked curiously.  
"Well, the Hunters seem to be acting weird around me. Did I do something wrong?"  
"Uh, what, uh, I don't know what your talking about," she stammered quickly.  
"Umh, you sure? There's nothing going on?"  
"Well, uh, I, I mean some of the Hunters, sorta kinda have a crush on you," she said awkwardly.  
"What? How could the Hunters like _me_? I mean, you girls have that whole maiden-hood thing rite?" I said slowly, shocked at what I had just heard.  
"Yaaaaa, just, don't tell anyone I told, alright."  
"Ok, Thals," I said, wondering what this new revelation meant.

**Artemis' POV**

I was just thinking of how much Percy looked like an immortal deity, not that I care, when a bright light flashed threw the camp...

**?'s POV**

._. -_- o_o O_O What? Where am I? NO, I CAN'T BE?! HOW?! BUT THAT'S A FANFIC?!

**TA DAAAAAAA, I'm so proud of me! (Do I say to often?)**

**Hope you except the challenge,  
Joey M the DragonMaster**

**(P.S.)  
(I'm reading the Warriors series, should I start a story with that? OR NAWW?!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Update #4**

**I'm sad that I didn't get the three reviews for the weekend chaps. Eh, all's boring that ends boring. I frickin hate school, I'm in a group of some of my least favorite people who don't share my goal of a militaristic, green powered, Roman type colony. Can't get good help these days. Is it sad that I trust the random strangers who read this more than my fellow classmates? Nah, you guys get me, I think.**

**Anywayyyy, I would like to propose the same deal to you again. I really would like 3 new characters. I also realized I had forgotten the gifts that the gods gave him. That was a noob move. I would also like to start some new fanfics very soo, so keep an eye out.**

**Hasta la vista for now,  
Joey, da frickin awesome, DragonMaster**

**P.S.  
Why can't I read some AoT fanfics without it being bi? No offense, but I just want some Eren/Mikasa stuff.**


End file.
